The Primate Embryo Gene Expression Resource (PREGER) advances the biology of nonhuman primate (NHP) and human oocytes and embryos, recognizing the significant limitations of rodent and other models to inform us about key aspects of human reproductive biology. PREGER overcomes the severe cost limitations of nonhuman primate oocyte and embryo biology and the legal and ethical restrictions associated with human studies, and have dramatically increased our understanding of nonhuman primate & human oocytes and embryos. PREGER provides to a growing set of users worldwide (1) an extensive set of >200 cDNA libraries, plus molecular reagents, methodologies, databases, and other resources to advance research in NHP embryology. (2) a large and expanding gene expression database base related to NHP embryogenesis and molecular determinants of oocyte and embryo quality, (3) specialized molecular services to the reproductive biology community, and (4) specialized training to expand the number of investigators in the field, 25% of whom have been clinically oriented scientists. In this proposal we request support to continue providing libraries and other reagents, as well as services to those scientists who require access to these specialized collections of materials and methods, which are applicable to studying primate and mammalian oocytes and embryos. We will also expand the database resource to include a new reproductive toxicology database, which will facilitate studies of endocrine disrupting and obesogen compounds of great interest to the National Toxicology Program for potential roles in developmental origins of human disease. We will also develop a new biofunction pathways database linking genes to cellular processes, and develop a crucially important new protein expression database to accompany mRNA expression data. Links will also be made to other databases related to human disease. Last, we will continue a summer course and expand the human resource development component by producing online instructional videos. Through these activities PREGER will continue to provide a highly productive, unique, and innovative resource with strong translational relevance.